Lyra and Silver's Journey
by animexbooks
Summary: Lyra starts her Pokémon journey. It's supposed to be easy, just defeat all the Gym Leaders and poof! Off to the Pokémon league! But with the rise of Team Rocket, Lyra starts questioning what the word "journey" means. And she forms a bond with... WHO! The boy who STOLE his first Pokémon? Eventual Soulsilvershipping :) Rated T because Team Rocket and their evilness :P
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I beat Pokemon Heartgold/Soulsilver and started over. Now I absolutely love the idea of Lyra and Silver becoming a couple. So in this fic, Lyra, our protagonist, is getting her first pokemon today! This will follow the events in the game, from start to finish. LET US SOULSILVERSHIP! **

Chapter 1- A New Pokémon, A New Journey, and A New Rival?

Lyra woke up, the fresh scent of Johto's breeze blowing through her window. She walked down the stairs after putting on her signature clothes and hurriedly ate her mother's freshly cooked breakfast.

"Hey Lyra, Professor Elm asked you to see him in his lab today. You ready to go out? Let me get your bag and things..." her mother left to get Lyra's things.

Lyra smiled at her cereal.

_Maybe he'll give me a Pokémon! _

As soon as Lyra went through the door, she bumped into a boy with a backwards cap and a Marill.

"Ethan!" She smiled at the boy.

"Hey, you on your way to Professor Elm's?" he asked.

"Yeah... Hey do you think he'll give me a Pokémon?" she whispered to him. Ethan laughed.

"Of course he will! Anyways gotta go! See ya!" Ethan left. Lyra felt herself blushing a little. She had a little crush on him for what was it? Years? But he only saw her as a sister. Maybe if she got a Pokémon... She could show him what kind of amazing trainer she could be. **(AN: I know I know "BUT OMG THATS NOT SOULSILVERSHIPPING!" Her crush will go away *spoils plot and hides in corner*) **

Lyra walked in front of the Pokémon Lab... but she saw a figure peering through the window. She walked over to see a boy about her age with red hair and dark clothes. He was tall, and he would've been handsome except for the perpetual scowl on his face.

"So this is the famous Elm Pokémon Lab..." he muttered to himself. Lyra smiled and approached him innocently.

"Hi, if you want to see the Professor you can come in with-"

"Who are you? What are you looking at? Go away!" the boy said as he pushed her down to the sidewalk. Lyra yelped and got up. Realizing the boy wanted to be alone, she walked inside the Lab.

Inside she saw a very finicky man standing by a computer.

"Ah, hello Lyra! See I've just gotten this email from Mr. Pokémon... raving about his discoveries.. and this time it's for real... Ah! I know! Lyra, Mr. Pokémon's house is just beyond here. Will you take a Pokémon with you and pick up the egg he has?" The Professor asked. Lyra's eyes lit up. This is just what she had been waiting for!

Which Pokémon...?

Cyndaquil, the fire pokémon...

Totodile, the water Pokémon...

or Chikorita, the grass Pokémon?

"I choose you, Chikorita!" Lyra called happily. The green Pokémon jumped out of its Pokéball and called out its name. Lyra beamed.

"Hi, I'm Lyra, we're going to be the best of friends, I can just tell!"

She had made it to Cherrygrove City, and the man who gave her the running shoes was awfully kind. She dashed through the streets, to the Pokémon Center and PokéMart. She picked up the Mystery Egg and went on her way back, when she received a Pokégear call from the Professor.

"Lyra! Something terrible has happened! Come back at once!"

She was on her way back, when a figure crossed her path yet again. It was the boy from earlier, except his scowl was deepened. She thought it was a shame, because he really was handsome. He had long red hair, and a tall figure.

"You got that Pokémon at the Lab. What a waste. A wimp like you..." His face showed disgust.

"But... Hey I really like Leafy and I'm better to it than-"

"Don't you get what I'm saying?"

"No..." Lyra's innocent face tilted to the side.

"Well, I too have a Pokémon. I'll show you what I mean."

Lyra realized what he meant. Her face displayed a determined smile.

"Of course! Challenge accepted!"

... We all know who won.

"Humph. Are you happy you won?"

"Yes!" Lyra laughed and kissed the top of Leafy's head.

"Chikor!" it gleefully replied. The boy scowled at the sight.

Lyra stuck out her hand.

"What's your name?"

For a moment the boy hesitated. Someone was showing him... companionship? No one had ever done that... he shook the thought away. He wasn't weak like that!

He slapped her hand away. "You want to know my name? I am going to be the world's greatest Pokémon trainer!" He walked off.

"Some determination he has..." Lyra muttered. Then she saw something shiny in the ground. His trainer card?

"Silver..." she began to say.

"Hey! That's my trainer card! Give it back! Great, now you know my name!" he took the card back, narrowed his eyes at Lyra, and walked off for good. Lyra chucked to herself and looked down at Leafy.

"Silver, huh? That's a pretty color. One of my favorites. But he'll never go anywhere if he's always scowling like that," she walked towards New Bark Town.

Meanwhile, Silver was frustrated with himself. That girl was pretty. But too nice and sweet and gross. She was weak. But how did she beat him?

No matter. He would just have to train harder. Someday, he would defeat her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Onward to chapter 2! This is my favorite Pokémon game :)**

Chapter 2- Gym Challenge!

Lyra made it back to the lab.

The policeman originally thought the thief was her, but Ethan took a stand for her. Lyra appreciated that.

"What was his name? Do you remember?"

"You mean the boy I saw was the thief?"

"Yeah, we're pretty sure. What's his name, Lyra?"

"Oh. It's Silver..."

That boy stole a Pokémon? And she wanted to be friends with him!

Anyways, Lyra said goodbye to her mom and Ethan and headed towards Violet City. There, she decided to train at the Sprout Tower before her first Gym Battle. She had three Pokémon now: Leafy, a Hoothoot, and a Bellsprout. Actually, she had an Onix. She traded it from a boy who wanted a Bellsprout.

She saw him another time at the top of the tower.

"Humph! He calls himself the Elder, but he was no match for me. Sure enough, those who lecture how you should be 'nice' to Pokémon... They cannot defeat me. All I care about are strong Pokémon that win every time. The rest of them don't mean anything to me," he boasted. Lyra smirked and stepped forward.

"Didn't I defeat you? And I say you should be nice to Pokémon," Lyra smiled. Silver scowled. What a shame.

"You got _lucky _one time. I'd challenge you again but my Pokémon are tired. Some other time though," he said, leaning over her to seem intimidating. The grey-eyed trainer didn't scare Lyra one bit, however.

"So, rivals? And I know you stole that Pokémon," she remarked teasingly, but to him it sounded like a challenge. He scowled and make a disgusted sound.

"_Definitely,_"

She went on to defeat the Elder, and later Falkner.

* * *

"Sir, is Azelea Town our next target?"

"Yes, and send more of our grunts there. I wonder if my son is that boy who stole the famous Professor Elm's Pokémon. If so, he'll do nicely for our organization," a man said, his voice sounding sinister.

"Yes, sir."

The man chuckled and pet his Persian, who gave a low rumble in its throat.

"He resents me right now, doesn't he? That will change soon, I hope. He has such great potential here,"

"Of course, Giovanni sir."

**OOH Foreshadowing! Who doesn't love that? I'm planning on expanding the plot with Team Rocket just a little, so we get to see our favorite Pokémon trainers interact more. Right now it's like the beginning so they obviously aren't totally head over heels. I'm trying to make this story as in-character as possible, except I think Lyra is a tad bit too feisty. But I don't know. What do you think? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M REPLACING CHAPTER 3 WITH THIS ONE! Ahh sorry. The Ilex Forest is after Azalea Town. And I also figured out how to spell it. Hahaha... ha. Anyways, this chapter will be focused around Silver! Because, honestly, who isn't in love with him already? I'm like totally not jealous of Lyra... **

Silver arrived in Azalea Town, but something was... off. Suspicious figures were everywhere... and he started to worry.

_They can't be here. Not now. Not already...!_

He rushed to the Pokémon Center. That place at least gave him a safe feeling.

Team Rocket. They may have been notorious to any member of society, but their name haunted him especially.

He thought, _they are all weak! Put down by a single child! _

Not only that. His father... the only person that Silver needed... left.

Just like that.

That must be why the annoying and bubbly girl got to him so much. She was the total opposite of the people Silver had been raised around in his lifetime. Team Rocket, his father... they were the only people Silver had. He hated them. They were weak, and sinister.

The bubbly annoying girl reminded him of his mother.

He hadn't known his mother long, they'd been separated when Silver was a young age... or so he'd been told. He assumed she had died, and his suspicions were confirmed after searching her last name on the Pokémon Center's computer. His mother was kind. She even _looked _like the girl, except her hair was red, not brown. But she had the same eyes. How she had fallen for a person like his father, he had no idea.

If they were back, he vowed to himself, _I will destroy them all._

That girl... as much as he disliked her, as much as she bothered him and annoyed him to no end... he had to make sure that, as much as he disliked those kind of people... that people like her still existed.

As much as he would later taunt her and lie to her later, deep deep down, he knew,

People like her were strong.


	4. Chapter 4

**So in the game the plot is that Team Rocket tries to steal all of the Slowpokes' tails, which angers Kurt, the Pokéball maker, right? So the main character stops them and etc. Ok got it! Onward!**

After a long journey of battle and training, Lyra finally made it to Azalea Town It was far too late for her to be outside, but as Lyra approached the town she loved the beautiful night sky. It reminded her of a legend she heard from a faraway region about a Pokémon that rides on a comet, and every thousand years, it visits that region. What was it called? Hoenn? Someday Lyra would go there.

But right now was not the time to be out and about. She could have sworn she saw oddly dressed men peering at her from the shadows. Creepy. Good thing she had stronger Pokémon to protect her.

Lyra took refuge in the Pokémon Center. She wanted a good night's rest; she was challenging the gym tomorrow! The egg she had been given from the Lab laid by her bed. She could not wait for it to hatch.

* * *

The next day, Lyra got up bright and early. She scarfed down breakfast from the Pokémon Center's café (coffee and pancakes. Yum!) and rushed to the Pokémart.

_Super Potions, Antidotes, oh yes a lot of Antidotes, Paralyz Heals, uh do I need Burn Heals? No... _

"Oh no, something terrible has happened!" a voice called. Several other voices joined in to express their concern, which added to the chaos.

"What's happened?" Lyra asked an older teenaged girl, with a white hat and a red skirt.

"The townspeople are saying something about their Slowpoke Well. I think someone cut off all the Slowpokes' tails. But, the thing is they're also saying Team Rocket is back..." she seemed deeply concerned by this. Lyra thanked her and ran in that direction.

_I have to help!_

_Wait... who's Team Rocket?_

Lyra found a man in black guarding the entrance to the well.

"Hey, move outta the way!" a townsperson complained.

"Nobody's entering here, ya got that, punk?" the darkly dressed man snapped. The townsperson grumbled something about Slowpoke and left.

"Not on my watch!" a man from the town approached and towered over the grunt.

"Hey, Mr., you should let this guy pass," Lyra said, gesturing to the older man. The grunt rolled his eyes.

"Just stay back, girlie. This is man's work."

Lyra laughed and stepped forward, confident in her own abilities.

"Oh yeah, well I'll show you what I mean! Go, Leafy!"

* * *

"Yeah, girl! You rock! Now, let's get down into this well here," Kurt, whose name Lyra now knew, stepped into the well, followed by Lyra. Though he tripped and fell onto his left leg.

"Aagh! My leg!" Kurt yelled, doubling over in pain. Lyra rushed to his side.

"Don't worry, I'll go on up ahead. Keep any Slowpoke down here from reaching those guys!" Lyra said to him, running up ahead.

* * *

**AN: Let's fast forward a bit from here, since we have no Silver yet :). Lyra defeats Team Rocket, saves the day (again!), and learns who Team Rocket is. Now she has just defeated Bugsy, Azalea's gym leader, and about to leave Azalea Town...**

Lyra turned around and saw the familiar redhead walking in her direction.

"Oh, Hey Silver!" she said. He scowled. One could have assumed it was his usual bad temper, but something about it seemed... off.

"... Tell me something. Is it true that Team Rocket has returned?" he asked, leaning over Lyra to seem intimidating.

"Yeah, well I dunno. I took care of those losers though!" Lyra beamed, her Mareep gleefully agreeing.

"What? You beat them? Ha. Quit Lying. Are you serious?"

Lyra nodded.

"Then let's see how good you are,"

* * *

"Humph! Useless Pokémon! You only won because my Pokémon were weak!" Silver called back his last fainted Pokémon, his Cyndaquil.

"Hey, I like battling you, Silver. Your Pokémon aren't weak! And you put up a good fight. Let's exchange numb-"

"I don't have time for someone like you. I have training to do," Silver pushed past Lyra and continued outward.

"What's his deal..." Lyra mumbled. Mareep sighed, agreeing with her.

And into the forest she trekked.

* * *

And... night was falling soon. She had been out in the forest all day, battling Youngster after Bug Catcher, only to be pestered with calls from Joey about his "exceptional" Rattata. There was nothing special about Rattata!

Anyways, Lyra needed to get out of the forest. She took a rest at the shrine.

The shrine, she noted, belonged to a special Pokémon. A lady had told her to "behave" herself for it. What Pokémon would this be?

Ok, now it was time to asses her current situation. It was dinner time, she had no food, no water, and no sleeping bag. Lyra had expected the forest hike to take a few hours, but she got lost and it took all day. Luckily, Hoothoot guided her path.

For now, she needed to rest. Oh how she longed for some water!

"Oh, it's you..." a voice grumbled. Lyra turned around to see none other than her rival, Silver. "How long exactly have you been out here?"

"Well, after my battle with you, I healed my Pokémon, and... I've been out here ever since..."

Silver scoffed, "Seriously?"

She nodded sheepishly. The red haired trainer's gaze turned to a look of pity. He didn't even know this girl's name yet, and she had already bested him twice and was now turning him soft. He really needed to get a grip.

"Because a weakling like you can't get herself through the forest," he smirked.

Lyra narrowed her eyes. He was a true rival.

"How long have you been here?"

"A few hours. I had to pass through here before to get to Azalea Town, so the exit is just up ahead," he paused for a moment. "Here," he said, tossing Lyra a water bottle. Lyra happily gulped it down. Silver wore a smug expression. He left. The girl didn't even have time to thank him, and before dark, she made it to the next town over.

He didn't even know her name yet.

**THANKS BULBAPEDIA!**


End file.
